Water sports remain popular as recreational activities. Similarly, there are activities performed under extreme weather conditions and/or aquatic environments that require the participant to receive audio information. However, waterproof and/or water resistant headphones often suffer from poor sound reproduction as a consequence of the waterproofing. Further, variances in production can lead to production batches of headphones that are not reliably waterproof. Finally, the ear tips of many current waterproof headphones, necessarily fitting snugly within the ear canal, will often dislodge and remain within the ear canal when the headphones are removed. Thus, there is a need for the described invention.